


In Which Georgia Comes Out of the Closet

by magicandlight



Series: The States [18]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Georgia Centric, Georgia comes out of the closet!, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:10:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicandlight/pseuds/magicandlight





	In Which Georgia Comes Out of the Closet

**1915**

Scarlett knows she's being irrational. 

It isn't like her brothers will disown her because she likes girls.

But she's still nervous and she cuts up the peaches for her cobbler up too small and has to start over. 

\---------

She finally gets the cobbler in the oven and takes a very quick shower, pulling on a pair of pants and a shirt and twisting her hair up into a bun. 

The cobbler comes out of the oven five minutes before her brothers arrive. 

\--------

Daniel stabs one of the peach pieces with his fork. "You said you had something to tell us?"

Scarlett swallows, picking at her charm bracelet. "I'm- I started dating someone."

David looks almost amused. 

Daniel is just pale. 

"Scarlett." He begins. "Please, for the love of god, just tell me it isn't Josh."

David rolls his eyes. 

Scarlett frowns. "Josh? Why would I be dating Josh? I mean he asked me out in like 1873 but I turned him down."

Daniel, who had made the mistake of taking another bite, chokes. 

There's panic for a moment- Scarlett can just imagine telling Flora:  _Yeah I tried to come out to my brothers and Daniel choked to death on peach cobbler._

Daniel coughs. "So if it isn't Josh...?"

Scarlett tries (and fails) to slow her heartbeat. "Flora. I'm dating Flora."

David doesn't look surprised. Daniel's mouth is hanging open. 

Scarlett shrugs helplessly. "Surprise?"

David snorts, and bursts into laughter. 

Scarlett's hurt for a moment- her brother is  _laughing_ at her.

"Oh,  _Scar_ , I wished I'd known you were gonna do this today- did you see South's face?  _Oh,_ I should've brought a camera."

Scarlett blinks. "Wait,  _you knew?_ "

"Yeah- you  _knew_  and you  _didn't tell me_?" Daniel looks offended. "Here, I've been worried about Josh and his grubby hands on our sister and this entire time you knew she batted for the other team!"

Scarlett throws her hands in the air. "Seriously, what the hell do you have against Josh?!"

Daniel shrugs. "Nothing, except for the fact that he seemed like the most likely candidate to hit on you. I mean- Tim's gay- Caden is well, Caden- Drew's got a thing for Ev or something."

Scarlett rubs her eyes. "You two are ridiculous, you know that?" She turns to David. "How long have you known?"

He shrugs. "Since the Mexican-American War, although I should've figured it out earlier. You were just a little too interested in the Daughters of Liberty."

Daniel crosses his arms. "No one tells me anything."

David rolls his eyes. 


End file.
